Hollywood High
by IheartKendall
Summary: What will happen to BTR after the they breakout..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's a new story... I'll try to upload this on wattpad but not in fanfic form... So here it is! (I'll be trying to do the 3rd person P.O.V so please inform if I'm wrong in some parts.)**

* * *

Aphrodite sighs as she listens to her friend who's rambling about school and other stuff. Today is Monday and Aphrodite hates Mondays but she thought her friend is oblivious about it.

"I'll tell you Aphrodite, there will be new students in our school." Emma says as she waits for her friend to respond.

Aphrodite sighs one last time before closing her locker with a loud bang making Emma jump in surprise. "Emma! Of course there will be new students in Hollywood High. It happens all the time. Hollywood people crush their dreams so they'll all go here. Our school is like a dumpster, people with no chance for fame stays here and be a shame. Like us." she says as she walks away making her friend catch up with her.

"We're not a shame Aphrodite." Emma whines. "We're just here to be better and stick it to their face the next time we see those 'Hollywood people'." Aphrodite didn't say anything instead she just shrugs her friend off as she enters their classroom. Emma sighs in defeat knowing her friend wants to end the discussion. They both sit at the middle of the room and watch as the teacher puts on a 'Welcome Back' on the board.

"Is someone sitting here?" a deep husky voice asks.

"Just keep walking." Aphrodite says without taking her gaze off of her friend.

"You're mean." Emma whines making Aphrodite smile. It's how they become friends...they're completely opposite.

* * *

"The love we got is so... Untouchable." the guys sing all together. Cheers interrupt the whole set. The guys take a bow before jogging towards William Grey, the show host.

"Big Time Rush everybody!" he shouts and the crowd goes wild." So to get things straight..." he says as he looks at the guy with a serious expression. "Is it true that you guys are breaking out?" he asks making the guys look at each other.

"Well... We're supposed to but we realized that this is our dream now. A dream that we don't want to wake up from." Kendall says. "Even though Griffin had the hard time thinking about it. We all went along to one decision." he says.

"And that is?" William asks.

"BTR will never break out." the guys say and the crowd goes wild.

"Well you heard it first here at America's Celeb. News." William says as the view fades out and an advertisement pops on the TV.

"Good to know that you guys are never gonna break out." William says once the camera was off.

"Us too. It's our life now." James says as he pats Carlos on the shoulder.

"Well we're on a break right now so you guys can sit back and relax." William says as he stands up from his seat.

* * *

"Yes!" Emma screams as she listens to Kendall's announcement. She's a huge fan of Big Time Rush; her heart broke when she heard about the rumors that BTR will break out. She even bought their latest album, Get Up (the album accdg. to the show itself).

"What are you screaming about?" Aphrodite asks as she walks towards the kitchen with a tuna sandwich in her hand.

"BIG TIME RUSH WILL NOT BREAKOUT!" She exclaims as she bounces on the sofa. Aphrodite rolls her eyes before slumping on the sofa, grabbing the remote and change the channel.

"Hey! The show isn't finish yet." Emma whines.

"Now it is. Now shush." Aphrodite says. Emma crosses her arms and lean her head on the arm of the sofa.

"Told ya Big Time Rush won't break out." she mumbles.

"I know but soon they will. I mean they may not break out but their fame will give up on them. "Aphrodite says as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Kendall said that it's a dream that they don't want to wake up from." Emma says as she sits up straight before looking at her friend.

"Boy bands don't last. Like Jonas Brothers, they just get back on track when they release there single Pom Poms. One Direction has been quiet for a while, but there Best Song Ever hits the chart again. The Wanted rise back up with Walks like Rihanna. They start to show up again making BTR to have a hard time keeping their fame. Soon a lot of other boy bands will rise and the ones we have right now will be completely forgotten. We all know how it goes. If the band stays a hit then they stay but if not then bye-bye Hollywood. Nobody has a permanent fame when it comes to singing career. If you haven't written a song for a month or so, then you better watch out since there are people being discovered out there." Aphrodite says. Emma sighs; she knows that her friend was just being harsh since her dreams are crushed.

"But Big Time Rush is different. They can do any genre; their voice fits the entire genre that we have. Even Broadway!" Emma says.

"Whatever. Big Time Rush will lose their fame anytime soon." Aphrodite says as she stands up. Clearly she doesn't want to have another argument with her friend.

* * *

It's been four months since Big Time Rush announced that they're not gonna break out. Yes, a lot of new boy bands rise making it harder to keep their fans. If their fans love them, they would stay.

"Great news everyone! Demi Lovato's Heartattack is still number 1... While yours is still on number ten. Can someone tell me what happened?!" Griffin says to no one in particular.

"Well you see Griffin, it's a hard thing to keep on track especially when there are a lot of boy band popping out. I'm still in a major writer's block and we're focusing on the tour." Gustavo says as he looks at Griffin.

"If Big Time Rush doesn't' go Top 4 tomorrow. The Hollywood people won't have a choice button cut BTR out. I ran out of poison and threats so I can't do anything about it." Griffin says as he walks away.

"What are we gonna do?!" Gustavo asks Kelly

"I have no idea about songwriting." she says.

"I guess BTR would be breaking out sooner than I thought." Gustavo mumbles and Kelly puts her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

* * *

"Would you stop that?!" Aphrodite asks. Emma shuts her phone off and looks at Aphrodite. "Big Time Rush... I wonder how they are." Aphrodite asks smugly.

"They're doing fine. According to Kendall's tweet and I quote "Having a major writer's block but we're never gonna break out! " Emma says with full enthusiasm. Aphrodite nods before sighing making Emma look at her.

"They may not be breaking out but all these new artists would steal there fame." Aphrodite says.

"No they won't. Big Time Rush is really passionate about this. That's one thing the other boy bands doesn't have." Emma says and Aphrodite nods in agreement. It's true; she can find passion every time the guys sing on stage. She can clearly see the passion in them, the way they interact with their fans, and the way they make music.

"I will not argue with that because for once I agree with you. Now come here and help me with my drama class assignment." Aphrodite says and Emma follows obediently.

* * *

"Dogs! I have something to say." Gustavo says as he pace in front of the guys.

"Well? Do you have a new song for us?" Carlos asks. Gustavo stops pacing and slowly turns to look at them.

"I didn't...but! We are never gonna break out." Gustavo says.

"What we will do?! Griffin said if we can't have a song today the Hollywood people will kick us out of fame! We came this far Gustavo." James says.

"I know bu-" Gustavo says but a loud bang from the door interrupts him.

"Well. I have a bad news. Miley C's We Can't Stop is on the Top 10... While Big Time Rush... Is gone! Pack your bag boys; you're all coming back to Minnesota." Griffin says and the guys look at him dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" the guys ask.

"You're all coming home." Griffin says. "That includes you two too." Griffin says as he points his finger at Kelly and Gustavo. "Now goodbye. My pants are getting cold." he says as he walks away.

"What are we gonna do?!" the guys yell at Gustavo.

"Pack your bags but we're not going anywhere." Gustavo says. The guys nod before leaving him and Kelly.

"You're really going to give up?" Kelly asks.

"No. I want you to go online and look for a school that accepts talented students." Gustavo says as he walks towards his piano.

"But it's the middle of the semester. They can't accept now even if I know one school that accepts talented students." Kelly says as she stares on her iPad.

"What school is it?" Gustavo asks as he starts to play random tunes on his piano.

"Hollywood High." Kelly says. Gustavo suddenly press his fingers hard on the piano which creates an unpleasant sound. He slowly turns around and glares at Kelly who looks confuse and amuse at the same time. "What?" Kelly asks.

"What school is it again?" he asks. Kelly looks from her iPad.

"Hollywood High." Kelly says and Gustavo makes a weird sound. "Do you have a problem with it? Cause if you do… we won't be having any school to enroll anymore." Kelly says.

"Fine. Let's go there. Now!" Gustavo says as he stands up and marches out of the room while Kelly rolls her eyes at the dramatic exit her boss just did.

* * *

Gustavo and Kelly walk into the halls of Hollywood High which earns the attention of every student. Some are whispering at each other, some are gawking at Gustavo and some are taking photos. Gustavo looks at them and smile but as they walk towards the principal's office, Gustavo's smile starts to fade away.

Kelly sighs and lifts her lower arm to knock but Gustavo just barge in the office. The two unexpected guest notice a girl sitting on a chair as the principal talks to her seriously. Gustavo clears his throat and two heads snaps at him.

"Aphrodite. I'll go talk to you tomorrow. You're dismiss." The principal says as the girl rapidly gathers her things before dashing out of the office feeling relief that the torture is done.

"May I help you?" the principal says.

"Mi amigo! It's so nice to see you again!" Gustavo says with fake enthusiasm.

"Cut the act Gustavo. We're not amigos; we're far away from that. So what are you doing here?" the principal says as she raises her eyebrows.

"Are you still accepting students?" Kelly asks.

"It's the middle of the semester…of course not." She says.

"How about I give you ten thousand dollars?" Gustavo asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Bribery is never the answer to everything Gustavo." She says. "Why are you here? Are you going to enroll?" she asks.

"No." Gustavo says.

"Do you know Big Time Rush?" Kelly asks.

"Yes. My daughters are a huge fan of them. Why?" she asks.

"Well I want to enroll them here. I know you own and facilitate this school so just say yes." Gustavo says.

"Okay. I want to see their grades in their old school so we can complete the requirements." She says. Gustavo smiles and nods. "They can start tomorrow if I will receive their grades toni-"

"Already done." Kelly says and Gracie (the principal) looks at her.

"You have a wonderful assistant but I think the old one was better." She says directly to Gustavo.

"Stop praising yourself Gracie." Gustavo says and Kelly looks at them.

"I know. I just want to rub it to you. Your band can start tomorrow and that Logan kid is smart." She says. Kelly and Gustavo bid their goodbyes as they leave and they start to walk towards the parking lot.

"She was your assistant before me?" Kelly asks amused.

"Yeah. Don't believe her. Carlos can make a better coffee than her." Gustavo says as they both slip in the car.

* * *

**So? Did you guys like it? I didn't read it so sorry for some wrong spellings/grammars... I just used my smart phone for this! Sorry again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm back with a new chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Aphrodite is sitting on the sofa as she waits for her morning coffee. She can't live without her morning coffee and she thanked god that there is a coffee shop in their school or else she'll get cranky every day. She always orders her favorite… Cappuccino with extra foam. She also ordered for Emma which is a hot chocolate with large marshmallows.

"One Cappuccino and Hot Coco for Ms. Aphrodite!" the geek god behind the counter says as he directly looks at her. Aphrodite stands up and walks towards the counter with her sweet smile.

"Thanks." She says as she grabs the drinks before heading out.

Emma says to meet her in the front door of Building A. She sips on her Cappuccino and she walks slowly being careful not to destroy both drinks. As she gets nearer to the building she can see Emma frantically waving her hands. Aphrodite rolls her eyes thinking that the girl who she claims as best friend doesn't need her morning drink since she's already a walking ball of energy. When she's three steps away from her, Emma frowns at what she sees. Her friend is wearing all black…again.

"What did I tell you about trying out other colors?" Emma asks as she grabs her hot coco from her best friend.

"I don't know. I forgot." Aphrodite says calmly as she finishes her coffee.

"Ugh! I told you to wear other colors-"

"I'm wearing gray boots." Aphrodite interrupts.

"Bright colors like green, blue, orange, yellow and pink." Emma says Aphrodite gives her a disgusting look when she said pink. She always hate pink, it makes her…girly.

"You know I hate that color and besides why would you care if I wear black every day." Aphrodite says to her friend.

"Well…it makes you an Emo." She says _(A/N: no offense to Emo people.) _

"So? Just because I always wear black doesn't mean I'm like that." She says as they both walk into the building's hallway.

"I just missed you." She says.

"You see me every day. Why would you miss me?" she asks.

"Well it's been a long time since I saw you wear teal colored dress, floral pants and other colorful clothes. "She says.

"Well blame it to him for doing this to me." Aphrodite says as she walks faster than the usual.

"Come on. Andrew would be mad at you right now. His death is not your fault! It was an accident." Emma says as she tries to catch up with Aphrodite.

"Yeah it is. If it wasn't for me being a clingy girlfriend he wouldn't be hit by a drunk driver." Aphrodite says.

"You were not clingy. You guys didn't saw each other for three weeks and you got all suspicious." She says.

"Look. Can we please drop it? It's been two years since he died and I don't want to think of it again. I'm happy now…see." Aphrodite smiles at her friend which makes Emma smile.

"Aw…if it isn't Little Emma and 'bad ass' Aphrodite. So nice to see you smile once in a while." A high pitched voice says which makes Aphrodite frown. She turns around and become face to face with the Queen B…Sasha.

"Well if it isn't the famous plastic toy. How's the nose job?" she asks.

"Well since you broke it my mom have to spend some money to fix it again but it's alright I mean… we're the riches person in this society." Sasha says.

"What? I can't understand you with that bandage on your nose." Aphrodite says as she walk pass her with a trailing Emma behind her.

"God she's such a bitch." Emma mutters.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for class." Aphrodite says as she slings her arm to her friends shoulder as they walk towards their classroom. This is one of the reason why Emma loves it when Aphrodite had her morning coffee…it makes her…the old her.

* * *

"So…is everything ready?" Mrs. Knight says as she looks at the boys who are currently packing their stuffs.

"I think so." Logan says as he zips his bag before sighing. He glances at Camille who gives him a sad smile.

"Can you guys believe it that you're all going to a real school?" Katie asks as she bites her apple.

"I know right. I bet there will be hot girls and I can't wai-"James looks at Lucy who gives her a stink eyes. He laughs nervously and smiles at her. "I mean…I will miss you Lucy!" he says as he gives Lucy a bone breaking bear hug.

"I know but just to make sure." Lucy grabs James' face and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Gross." Katie says as she takes a final bite of her apple.

"Have anyone of you seen Kendall?" Carlos asks as he looks around the living room.

"He's in the bedroom with Jo. She's helping him pack." Mrs. Knight says.

"Nope…I'm already here." Kendall says as he walks out hand in hand with Jo.

"Have you guys said your farewells?" Katie asks all of them nods but Kendall looks at Jo. All of them look at each other before they all head out living the couple some private time.

"So…you're leaving and we don't know when you'll be back." Jo says. Kendall sighs and grabs Jo by the waist and gives her a hug.

"What are we gonna do?" he asks.

"What do you mean? We just broke up inside your room." Jo says.

"I know but I don't think it's the right thing to do." Kendall says.

"I know." Jo says as she breaks the hug. "But we can still be friends and if ever you guys come back and you still have feeling for me then we should try it out again." Jo says and gives Kendall a reassuring smile.

"I don't know but since it's your choice I can't help but agree to it." Kendall says.

"So…friends?" Jo says as she stretches her hands. Kendall smile and grasps Jo's hand and they shake.

"Friends." He says.

"So…let's go down now. The guys and Mama Knight are waiting for us." Jo says and Kendall nod before grabbing his stuff as they head out. Once they're all in the lobby Kendall hugs his mom and Katie.

"Are you guys gonna be okay back in Minnesota?" Kendall asks.

"Of course. Just make sure the other guys won't do something stupid." Mrs. Knight says and Kendall nods, chuckling.

"I promise." Kendall says.

"I'm gonna miss you big brother." Katie says as she hugs Kendall.

"I'm gonna miss you too little sister." He says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Kelly says as she stops in front of the guys.

* * *

"So that's the reason why robots have no feelings." Mrs. Fritz says as she stares to all of the boring face of her students. Suddenly Sasha raises her hands. "Yes Sasha? Do you have any questions?" she asks. Sasha stands up with all poise which makes some students groan.

"I once saw a robot cry on a movie." She states.

"So? It's a movie Sasha, it's based on a person's imagination." She says. Sasha glares at her but she didn't mind that's one thing Aphrodite loves about Mrs. Fritz, she doesn't have any favorites.

"Going back. I have an announcement to make." She says which earns a lot of attention from her students, even Aphrodite. "Our dearest principal, Principal Gracie's birthday is coming up and we all know what it is." She says. Everyone in the classroom smiles and gets excited. "I've decided, along with some other drama teachers to perform a musical play. The play is about a demigod, to be specific the daughter of Eros and Psyche who's on a mission to find the true love of a man who's not lucky about his love life. So Eros decided to send her daughter down to Earth and help this man find her true love." Mrs. Fritz says. Aphrodite is so excited about this play. She's been obsessed about the Greek and Roman Mythology _(A/N: so am I)_. She can't wait for this to happen.

"When is the audition?" she asks Mrs. Fritz.

"Tomorrow or maybe later today. We've been planning about this the whole school year." Mrs. Fritz says as she smiles at Aphrodite. She knows how much she wanted this and she can't wait to see what she'll give to them. The bell rings and the students start to gather their things. Emma approaches Aphrodite who seems to be in a really good mood today.

"We're having a play!" Aphrodite says and Emma nods.

"I know. I wanna play as Psyche." She says.

"We can audition tomorrow." She says and Emma nods feeling happy that her friend is eager bout something that isn't coffee or Big Time Rush's doom.

* * *

"So here are your time tables I want you guys to keep it because this will serve as your permit for your exams. No time table No exams." An old lady says to the guys. The guys nod vigorously, the old lady looks at them before nodding hesitantly. "This is the key to your dorm don't lose it. We only have one spare key in every dorm so we can practice discipline and responsibility." She says as she walks away leaving us in the middle of the dorm rooms.

"Where can we find our dorm?" Carlos asks as he frantically looks around.

"Why don't we try this dorm?" James asks as he touches the doorknob of the door right beside us. Logan grabs the key and slips it on, he turns it and the door suddenly click.

"It's our lucky day. Can't wait to find out what will happen next." James says as he plops on the couch.

"Dude, there's no time to sit on the couch. We have two hours to get ready for school. We're lucky enough that the old lady put our books and other school supplies on our lockers." Logan says as he pulls out his empty backpack from his luggage.

"Fine, I might as well search for good looking girls." James says as he stands up and unloads his backpack.

"First, what are you doing? And second didn't you promise Lucy that you're not going to hunt for girls or else you're toast?" Kendall says as he grabs his own empty backpack.

"Well I'm using this as my school backpack and where's Carlos?" James asks completely ignoring the last question Kendall asked.

"I'm right here." Carlos says as he appears to the guys wearing his backpack and it looks like he's already ready.

"Well seems like we're all ready so…let's go!" Logan says as they all head out of the room.

"Woah wait. Why don't you guys go ahead? I have to grab some coffee." Kendall says as he walks to the opposite side. Thank god the old lady –who is still unknown-, gave them a little map.

Kendall eventually finds the coffee shop which is close to Building A –according to the map-. He enters and the coffee aroma immediately attacks his nose. He falls in line and waits for his turn.

"One Cappuccino and one Hot Coco for Ms. Aphrodite!" the man calls out and a girl in all black walk towards the man and they both chat with each other. Kendall tries to look at the girl, hoping he could see her face but no luck.

"Next please. Excuse me sir, are you gonna order?" the guy from the cashier asks Kendall. Kendall looks back and smiles at him before stating his order. Kendall sits on one of the loveseats as he waits for the order. He looks at the coffee shop when his eyes lands on the all-black girl who's about to turn away from the guy but someone calls his name. He grabs his coffee before heading out.

* * *

Aphrodite walks towards Emma's locker. She just finished her coffee when she enters the building. She can see her friend getting all freaked out since she's a clean freak.

"Boo!" Aphrodite says which makes Emma jump causing her to bump her head on the top shelf of her locker.

"A! Stop doing that!" Emma says as she glares on her friend. Emma only calls Aphrodite "A" when she feels like it or when she's pissed.

"What's up with everyone? They are all whispering at each other?" Aphrodite asks her friend.

"Apparently we have four new students in school and they said that they are popular." Emma says as she rubs her head.

"Oh." She says as she leans on the locker besides Emma's. The bell rings and everyone starts to disappear on the hallways going to their respective rooms. "Don't rush Emma. We still have a warning bell." Aphrodite says as she sees her friend getting all nervous.

"I know. Thanks for reminding me anyways." She says.

"Here. I'll help." Aphrodite says as she pulls Emma to the side as she starts organizing her friend's stuff. The warning bell rings when Aphrodite shut the locker door. "There, all done." She says to her friend who seems to be frozen at her spot. Her eyes are big, her mouth gaped and she's holding her breath. Aphrodite turns around to see four guys…to be exact the four guys from Big Time Rush.

Well most girl might scream their hearts out because they see their idols. Well… Aphrodite screams in frustration as she bumps her head to the lockers.

"Please don't tell me that they are the new students you're talking about?" Aphrodite asks in no one in particular.

"Hi! We're new in this school and we're kinda lost. Can you help us find Drama Class with Mrs. Fritz?" Logan asks them. Aphrodite continues to bump her head on the lockers while Emma is still frozen.

"Whoa. I didn't know they could be this weird." James whispers. Aphrodite immediately snaps her head to the four guys.

"First of all we're not weird and second no, we won't help you." She says as she grabs Emma's hands but Kendall stops them.

"Wow, didn't know Hollywood High students are not good at welcoming people." Kendall says. Aphrodite turns around and become face to face with the guys.

"Okay you want a warm welcome? I'll give it to you." She lets go of Emma's hands and smile tightly. "Welcome to our school!" she says as she glares t them.

"Uh…Aphrodite." Emma says as she starts to recover from the event. "We're gonna be super late. I don't want Mrs. Fritz to be mad at us." She says as she grabs her hands and they both walk away.

"Wait. You're in Mrs. Fritz class too? Cool, can we come with you guys?" Carlos asks. Aphrodite is about to say no when Emma beats her to it.

"Of course, now come along." She says as the six of them walk towards Drama Class.

"So…your name is Aphrodite?" James asks. "It suits you, you know." He adds.

"Shut up before I slit your throat." Aphrodite threatens.

"Look, James complimented you. All you have to do is say thank you. Geez, I thought you're nice when I saw you in the coffee shop." Kendall says.

"First, I'm not nice and if you want me to be nice to all of you…" Aphrodite stops once they reach the room for drama class. She turns around and glares at Kendall. "You have to stay away from me. Second, I don't take compliments from players." She says as she enters apologizing to Mrs. Fritz for being late.

"I'm sorry about Aphrodite." Emma says.

"You don't have to say sorry about your friend's attitude. It's not your fault." Kendall says.

"Well I'm still her friend so… it's me talking for her on behalf. Well here's Drama Class." Emma says as she enters with the guys trailing behind. They all seat next to each other which is a huge issue for Aphrodite.

"I told you to stay away." She hisses.

"Well suck up princess. This is not your school in the first place." Kendall says as he leans back at his chair with a smug smile on his face. Aphrodite gives him one last glare before looking back in the front where the teacher is explaining something. People start to whisper about them being here and it's not a good idea about Aphrodite.

* * *

**So here it is guys! REVIEW! sorry if I have some wrong tenses and grammars...i think I have some parts where I put I instead of a character name or a she/he. Sorry :))) **


End file.
